


Softly

by MOBAge_Hell



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, prompt: flowercrowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOBAge_Hell/pseuds/MOBAge_Hell
Summary: “. . .Yes.” It's comes out more hesitantly than the summoner wants “I do like it, I mean.” Her cheeks flush further with embarrassment. But Sharena smiles and Kiran has to blink the spots out of her eyes.(Or, Sharena gives Kiran a gift)





	Softly

**Author's Note:**

> This might turn into the fic where I put the rest of my FEmslash feb entries but I'm not sure I'll have any others :v

There's something in this moment that Kiran can't quite describe

It's only a moment. A moment where the summoner lowers her head. A moment where gentle hands lay a wreath of flowers upon the top.

It's nothing more than a circle of wildflowers that Sharena had found earlier that day. There's no title or celebration that comes with this gift. And yet Kiran’s heart is beating furiously when she raises her head and looks back up at the princess of Askr.

“Do you like it?” Sharena asks, fidgeting. Kiran knows that the woman with golden locks has a hard time waiting. Silence is something she tries to avoid, and yet Kiran can't find the words to clear the air and ease the princess’s worries.

“. . .Yes.” It's comes out more hesitantly than the summoner wants “I do like it, I mean.” Her cheeks flush further with embarrassment. But Sharena smiles and Kiran has to blink the spots out of her eyes.

“You mentioned that you never made flower crowns when you were a kid.” The princess blurts when it becomes to quiet for her liking. Kiran has to turn away from the hand mirror to face her.

“I did?”

“Yeah, and since you're always trying to make the Heroes comfortable and stuff I thought I should at least try to do the same for you, you know?” Sharena’s face spouts wrinkles when she has a hard time thinking of what to say.

Kiran looks back at the mirror one more time. Back at soft pastels and warm smiles woven into her hair. She makes sure to set the hand mirror down before embracing her friend and catching the princess by surprise 

But physical gestures are what comes to Sharena naturally, and her arms around the summoner squeeze for a moment. Kiran squeezes back, softly, and wonders how the princess can be such a brilliant light.


End file.
